


Wedding Bells

by crumblecakez



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I DID THIS FOR FUN, also im really tired, enjoy this piece of trash ig, this is a joke i promise, yeah so like this is probably shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumblecakez/pseuds/crumblecakez
Summary: Official at last...
Relationships: baldi - Relationship, writer (me :])
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Wedding Bells

"Do you, Baldi McHottieton, take Soap T. Asshole for your wife?" The groom opened his mouth but shortly after closed it, pausing. He stared at the female figure in front of him, dressed in white from head to toe. oh, how lucky he was to be able to know someone so committed to him as she. A smile found its way to his lips and his cheeks colored, barely noticeable. Ending his pause, he broke his trance before she caught him staring. He cleared his throat and confirmed the words that longed in his heart. "I do." His voice was silky and buttery, perfect for melting.  
For melting Soap, that is. She was bubbling up and she could swear her legs were jelly. I mean, how else would you feel knowing that you will soon wed the hunkiest and most jaw-dropping hottie out there? He was so gentle, too! The way he would carry her in his arms every evening before dinner as they danced to music, close to the fireplace... oh she was living the dream... Her lips curled up so tightly in a way that stressed her cheek muscles so much. If she weren't so giddy, it would probably hurt her face like hell. At this point, she wasn't sure whether the heat of her face was from flushing or her humongous grin that slinked up to her face. Before she knew it, she was being asked the same question. "Do you, Soap T. Assho-" "YES!! I D- oops!" She giggled, embarrassed. Soap was bursting with so much excitement, she wasn't able to control it. A few chuckles could be heard from the audience. But the laugh that stood out the most was the raspy and soft one that was in front of her.  
Her face was a tomato now, holy cow. The sight of her future husband laughing at her didn't embarrass her so much as it only made her giddier... which, in all retrospect, did not help with her inability to speak without yelling and squealing. As she was afraid of yelling once more, Soap tried again... But slower, this time. "Sorry, heheh. Yes, I do." Words chosen carefully, the bride made sure to watch her volume as she spoke. Baldi glanced at his lady. What a sight. The fact alone that he knew this girl at all was insane. And she was... she was HIS. Since he could remember, they were always there for each other. They... they did everything together. Graduated, worked, even traveled on vacations! Everything in their lives together was done consecutively as a team... and it still is. They have been lovers for so long. And here they are now. So close. All that was needed was a few more seconds. A few more seconds, and it would be official... 

and those 'few seconds' felt like an ETERNITY. Reasonably though, as the man between them had paused long for effect. 

Then it happened. His mouth began to open, and his lips shaped the very words that the couple had waited and wanted so long to hear. Here it comes...

"I now pronounce you... husband and wife."

There was a beat of silence.  
Almost there.

The pastor's lips then melted into a warm grin, as he lifted his chin to speak once more. 

"You may now kiss the bride." 

The very second the words were spoken, Soap screamed in joy, and immediately jumped to her lover, and they would have fallen off the stage if it weren't for Baldi's (oh so muscular and gentle~) arms to catch her, just to wrap her in them soon after. He tilted his head to his shorter lover and they locked eyes, foreheads pressed together. They then went silent. It happened. They did it. They're... finally here. 

They were married. 

Soap was the first to crack the silence. She started spilling out in giggles, as did Baldi. It was only brief, though, as Baldi suddenly (but swiftly) closed the gap between them. At first, it came as a shock, but Soap quickly melted into the kiss and pushed back. They were here. They did it. 

Husband... and wife.

**Author's Note:**

> OK UH  
> first things first,  
> to you, the reader, who willingly read through this shit...  
> um... congrats to you!  
> you get nothing but the scar that remains in your mind that was planted inside by reading this, that will linger forever.
> 
> second things second, this is a joke.  
> 100%  
> like seriously  
> i dont even know what i was thinking honestly  
> me and one of my mutuals just got together and starting joking around on how Baldi was hot asf and then I came to this
> 
> also this is my first work on here so that's cool, i guess :)
> 
> Ok i think i've rambled on enough.  
> I have some art that goes with this if you're interested. I drew it real quick so it's not the best, but I did my best.  
> https://www.pixilart.com/photo/wedding-bells-6f6264305ba9ac9


End file.
